Promesa Rota
by Padme21
Summary: Solo es cuestion de amor propio o no?...


**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", a excepcion de algunos que intervendran en la historia que seran catalogados como personajes secundarios.**

Este es mi primera historia espero que le guste.

**Entregaría mi alma por abrazarte una vez más**

**Y nunca dejar que esta promesa termine…**

Allí estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, ya era un poco tarde cerca de las 12:30 de la madrugada, tenia una expresión de dolor mezclado con enojo y decepción, realmente se veía hermosa, aquel vestido negro que había comprado para la ocasión le hacia lucir particularmente bien, el maquillaje tenue le daba un aspecto dulce, todo para el baile de primavera de la Escuela, pero pues no todo resulta como queremos y eso causa dolor.

Había salido a eso de las 9:30 de la noche, para ver que sucedía, ella y Ranma habían quedado de asistir juntos al baile, mejor dicho Ranma prácticamente la obligo, pero habían quedado a la 9:00 pm en punto y ya era hora de que no se aparecía, llamo a la puerta, y Nodoka, la mama de Ranma fue quien abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches Sra. Nodoka, se encontrara Ranma?- pregunto Akane

-No, lo siento acaba de salir al baile con Ukyo, ¿acaso no te lo menciono?- dijo Nodoka algo desconcertada, ya que sabia que Ranma y Akane eran los mejores amigos del mundo y no se ocultaban absolutamente nada.

-Cierto lo olvide, quedamos de vernos los cuatro allá, bueno gracias- Akane trataba de disimular su sorpresa

-Todo bien?- Nodoka la noto rara, generalmente era una chica muy alegre

-Si todo, bueno me tengo que ir, para verlos allá, gracias- Akane se giro y camino hacia su casa y entro, se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor y allí paso las ultimas 3 horas.

Estaba cansada, realmente lo estaba, pero mas que cansada estaba triste, se levanto y camino hacia su habitación, entro y se miro al espejo.

-Vaya ridiculeces- se cambio de ropa y salió al balcón para cerrar la ventana

Justo cuando iba a cerrar Ranma entro a su habitación (que quedaba justo de frente, el también tenia un balcón, allí era el lugar de reunión de ambos cuando conversaban)

Ranma sabia perfectamente lo disgustada que debía de estar Akane, el fue el que la había convencido para asistir al baile.

*******************FLASH BACK*****************

- Que es lo peor que puede pasar?-Ranma no había logrado convencerla de ir al baile

- No es mi estilo- Akane en todos los años en la escuela nunca había asistido a un baile de la escuela, le parecían patéticos y aburridos, pero a Ranma parecía llamarle mucho la atención.

- Me vas a dejar morir solo-Ranma conocía a Akane y sabia de antemano que ella no le negaría absolutamente nada.

- No seas tan dramático, quieres- Akane no quería ir

- Por favor- Ranma solia ser muy convincente

- No Ranma entiende a mi ese tipo de cosas nada mas no me gustan- Akane se resistia

- Entonces no somos tan amigos como decías- Ranma utilizo el chantaje como un medio de convencimiento

- ¿Me estas chantajeando?- dijo Akane entrecerrando los ojos

- No Chantaje no es, tómalo como una negociación-

- Esta bien – Akane le sonrió

- Lo sabia- Ranma abrazo a Akane

***********************FIN DEL FLASH BACK****************************

- ¿Cómo estas?- Ranma trato de mirarla pero ella lo evito

- Feliz ¿ no me ves?- Akane estaba por demás molesta, esto para ella había resultado algo así como una burla, demasiado para su carácter, ningún tipo así fuera su mejor amigo se burlaría de ella

- Yo – Ranma no sabia bien a bien que decirle, la conocía perfectamente y sabia que hacer que lo perdonara no iba a resultar para nada fácil.

- ¿Qué?- Akane lo miro a los ojos, su mirada resultaba tan fría- disfrutaste burlándote de mi?-

- Yo no diría que sucedió eso- Ranma no quería pelear y menos con ella

- ¿ a no, entonces, me dejaste plantada y no fue tu intención?- Akane se volteo- yo no soy burla de nadie ok, a partir de este momento tu y yo ni nos conocemos

- No espera- Ranma quería explicarse, de verdad no había sido su culpa

- Ya me canse de esperarte por esta noche, regrésame mi llave- Akane extendió su mano

- No- Ranma se negaba a que su amistad había terminado- por favor, tienes que escucharme

- ¿Así y por que debería?- De verdad se encontraba terriblemente molesta

- Por que, pues, por que somos los mejores amigos - Ranma trataba de agotar todas las posibilidades, de verdad no quería perder a la única amiga que realmente había tenido

- ¿Me devuelves mi llave?- Akane trataba de conservar la mayor calma que le fuera posible

- Escúchame por favor, yo- de verdad Ranma trataba de explicarse

- No te estoy pidiendo nada mas que mi llave- la forma en que Akane lo miraba lo hacia estremecerse nunca vio tanto enojo en aquellos ojos color chocolate, que tanto le gustaban

- Por favor, tienes que escucharme- Ranma sabia que no lo iba hacer, la conocía tan bien

- Ranma que creías, que te podías venir a burlar de mi y después tener a la misma estúpida amiga incondicional de siempre?-de verdad se encontraba molesta

- Yo no me burle de ti, jamás lo haría y lo sabes-

- Dame mi llave- Akane no dijo absolutamente nada mas

Ranma entro a su recamara y saco la llave de un cajón de su buro, salió de nuevo al balcón y le entrego la llave, Akane la tomo y no dijo absolutamente nada mas, entro a su habitación y cerro la ventana con llave, cosa que no había hecho desde que se habían conocido.

Ranma por su parte regreso a su habitación y golpeo la pared, era demasiado el coraje que tenia.

- Yo no me burlaría de ti, jamás lo haría-…

**************************FLASH BACK*******************************

8:30 PM (DIA DEL BAILE)

Ranma miro el reloj

- Aun es temprano, seguramente aun no termina de arreglarse- Ranma bajo hacia el salón de su casa y comenzó a ver la tv

En eso llamaron a la puerta, y Nodoka abrió

- Ranma te buscan-

- Voy- Ranma se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta- ¿Quién me busca?

- Yo –

Ranma conocía perfectamente esa voz y se giro para mirar a su dueña

- ¿Ukyo?- Ranma se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a Ukyo de pie en su puerta y vestida tan propiamente para asistir al baile

- Si yo, hola- Ukyo tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la hacia lucir aun mas hermosa de lo que ya era

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto desconcertado

- Pues como no me llamaste y supe que era el baile, soy yo la que te vengo a invitar y no me puedes decir que no-

Ranma aun estaba sorprendido y no sabia que decir

- ¿supongo que no invitaste a nadie mas verdad?- Ukyo lo miro expectante

- No, solo iba a ir con unos amigos-

- Entonces ¿nos vamos?-

- Esta bien- Ranma y Ukyo salieron, pero antes de partir el se giro para mirar hacia la casa de Akane

******************************FIN DEL FLASHBACK*********************************

Que diablos podía hacer, Dios era Ukyo- Ranma trataba de pensar en como remediar todo este enredo

Al día siguiente

Ranma y Akane salieron de su casa prácticamente al mismo tiempo, el la seguía con la mirada mientras ella ni siquiera lo miro, entro a su auto, lo prendió pero no funcionaba, bajo del auto…

Rayos, esto únicamente me sucede a mi- Akane miro su auto

Ranma noto eso

- ¿Te llevo?- Ranma se ofreció atentamente

- No-

- Déjame ayudarte- Ranma agradeció esta oportunidad

- No- Akane estaba muy molesta

- Akane ya es tarde, y lo sabes, te llevo- Ranma la miro expectante

Akane se subió a la camioneta de Ranma y el solo sonrió.

- No me lleves a la escuela-lo dijo muy seriamente

Ranma miro a Akane y paro la camioneta

- Lamento haber reaccionado como lo hice anoche, yo se que tu y Ukyo tenían que ir al baile- ella lo miro

- Yo no tenia idea de que Ukyo se presentaría y pues se me olvido mi celular, así que no tuve manera de avisarte- Ranma sabia perfectamente que no le iba a creer

- Te digo que entiendo, pero aun así me siento terriblemente humillada y que entienda no quiere decir que te perdone- Akane lo miro a los ojos

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Ranma la miro expectante

Vamos a otro lugar a donde quieras, por favor, no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela

- Esta bien- fue todo lo que dijo y puso su camioneta en marcha

La llevo a un pequeño puerto en la afueras de la ciudad, parecía ser tranquilo y por lo menos hoy no había demasiada gente, ambos bajaron de la camioneta, Akane evito mirarlo y comenzó a caminar sobre la arena.

- ¿Tengo hambre vamos a desayunar?- Akane le dio una pequeña sonrisa

- Vamos- dijo Ranma

Entraron a un lugar pequeño, eran los únicos allí, el mesero les tomo la orden.

- Sabes cuando te conocí me caías mal- Akane no lo miro, pero la cara de Ranma denotaba mucha sorpresa- eras un engreído y pesado, por lo menos en ese momento eso era lo que yo creía, pero después comenzó a tratarte y finalmente nos hicimos amigos, realmente te aprecio Ranma, pero también es real que me siento muy lastimada-

- Lose, pero te pido que entiendas que no fue mi intensión-

- No te costaba nada avisarme, además sabes que a mi esa clase de eventos no me agradan- Akane lo confronto

- Vamos a ser sinceros Tendo, si te avisaba ¿ lo hubieras entendido?- Ranma la miro

- Tal vez no- Akane esquivo su mirada- Ranma yo solo soy una amiga, nada mas y pues no te preocupes no soy tan importante, eso lo tengo muy claro y mas aun cuando Ukyo es tu novia, además se perfectamente que no soy muy de su gracia y prefiero no causarte problemas, ni causármelos a mi-

- ¿A que te refieres?- cuestiono Saotome

- Ya no quiero ser tu amiga ni tener absolutamente nada que ver contigo- Akane lo miro y el también correspondió a su mirada

- Es enserio- dijo Ranma

- ¿tu que piensas?- cuestiono Akane

- La verdad, no te creo- dijo Ranma

- ¿ Y por que si se puede saber?-

- Simple, te conozco y por muy enojada que estés no me retirarías tu amistad, además eres demasiado transparente, y no sabes mentir- dijo Ranma de lo mas tranquilo- perdóname quieres?- dijo sonriendo

- Engreído- dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

- Lose- A pesar de ser Akane una de la personas mas orgullosas que habia conocido era muy noble

Salieron del restaurante y caminaron hacia la playa

- Gracias-

- ¿ por que?- pregunto Akane

- Por ser mi amiga- dijo Ranma con una sinceridad que ni el mismo era capaz de creer que tenia, nunca se habia comportado con una chica de la manera tan abierta que lo hacia con Tendo, era realmente la unica amiga real que habia tenido en mucho tiempo

- Ya, que sea menos no- dijo Akane sonriéndole

Akane se acerco al mar, Ranma la miro y ella le sonrió, lo tomo por sorpresa y lo empujo al mar

- ¿Así?- dijo Ranma acercando a Akane para cargarla

- No te atrevas Saotome, mira que te puedo partir la cara- dijo Akane alejándose un poco de el

- En un riesgo que quiero correr- Ranma la cargo

- Suéltame – dijo Akane

- ¿De verdad eso quieres?- dijo Ranma mirándola de manera cómica

- No te atrev….- Akane no alcanzo a terminar la frase por Ranma la arrojo al mar

- Imbécil- dijo Akane, pero logro tomarlo por un pie provocando que el tropezara y cayera, ambos estaban completamente empapados, pero disfrutando como niños pequeños. Ranma se recostó en la arena y la miro, Akane realmente era hermosa, muy hermosa.

Ukyo se encontraba en una cafeteria cercana a la casa de Ranma, tenia unas cosas que hacer que la hacian mantenerse concentrada, de repente noto que alguien se acerco.

- Hola Ukyo-

Ukyo se giro para mirar al dueño de aquella voz

- ¿Quién eres tu y como sabes mi nombre?- Ukyo miro aquel chico

- ¿Me puedo sentar?-

- Claro- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo

- Soy Ryoga-dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima

- Pues mucho gusto Ryoga se puede saber que necesitas por que estoy muy ocupada- dijo Ukyo

- Me gustaría charlar contigo, sobre Ranma y Akane- Ryoga era un chico muy apuesto

- ¿Que hay de ellos?- se sorprendió Ukyo

- si me permites te explico, por que creo que es algo que nos conviene a ambos-

- te escuho- dijo Ukyo de lo mas intrigada

- te llevas bien con Akane?- Ryoga queria llegar rapido al punto

- no, muy bien- dijo Ukyo sinceramente

- pues a mi me pasa lo mismo con Ranma- dijo Ryoga

- aja y eso que- realmente Ukyo no entendia mucho

- te has percatado que ellos pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, mas de lo que tu y el lo hacen, es simple, solo falta que alguno de los dos de el primer paso-

- realmente no te entiendo- dijo Ukyo algo contrariada

- Ambos sienten algo mas que amistad el uno por el otro, solo que no se atreven a decirlo, tal vez ni a enfrentarlo ellos mismos- dijo Ryoga

- Tal vez tengas razon y que se supone que hagamos?- Ukyo

- eres un poco lenta no crees?- dijo Ryoga sonriendo- separarlos, yo quiero a Akane para mi

- me encantaria saber que tiene esa marimacho que los tiene tan entusiasmados- dijo Ukyo algo molesta

- tal vez algo que a ti te hace falta- Ryoga se puso de pie

- entonces que vamos hacer?- cuestiono la chica de largo cabello castaño

- nos mantendremos en contacto, y tendremos que pensar en algo que nos beneficie a amabos- diciendo esto Ryoga se dio la media vuelta y se marcho

- vaya tipo tan raro, pero no esta muy equivocado en lo que me dijo, lo lamento querido Ranma, pero es esa zorra o yo- Ukyo se puso de pie y sa fue directamente hasta su auto...


End file.
